Fear the Unfamiliar
by brennan mulwray
Summary: a final thanks to all my reviewers! :D THANKS SO MUCH! :D :D :D
1. Chapter One: The Encounter

Chapter One: The Encounter  
  
"Euchre!" Brennan cried and high-fived Shalimar. "Not again!" Jesse complained from Brennan's right.  
  
"I thought you said you were good at this Jes!" Emma said to her partner. "I am. Its just Brennan and Shalimar," he thought for a second, "cheat."  
  
Laughter rang out between the elemental and feral and Emma shook her head. "No the don't. You're just not good. At all." She laughed and so did the others. All except Jesse. "I am too good!" he argued, but it was pointless.  
  
"Just give up Jes, we won all three games." Brennan told him and laughed as the molecular pouted. "You had the telempath on your team and you still lost!" Shalimar laughed but Emma, this time, didn't. "I wasn't even using my abilities!" she almost shouted. "I wouldn't cheat like that, and you know it!"  
  
Brennan shook his head at the seriousness between them. "Come on, its just a game. Would you all just chill out!" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Adam asked as he came in the room. "Brennan and Shal cheated." Jesse replied in a stubborn voice. "Oh please!" Shalimar started again. "We didn't cheat, you two are just sore losers." Jesse flashed her a mean look and said no more. "Just drop it already would you?" Brennan said aggravated. Adam smiled as silence fell upon the team.  
  
"Well," Brennan said breaking the silence, "anyone up for a drive?" I asked the group. "Nah," Jesse said, "I'm too tired." "Yeah me too." Emma agreed and yawned simultaneously with Jesse. "I'll come." Shalimar said excited. "As long as it includes a stop at the movies and popcorn." She said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Of course," he told her. "On me." "Great. Let's go." She jogged to the garage and the team shared a laugh.  
  
"You really shouldn't get her all riled up like this at night you know." Jesse said in a tired voice. "Yeah I know, but hey, she'll be tired half way through the movie." Brennan told him. "Not if she picks it out." Jesse said laughing.  
  
"What makes you think I'd let her pick the movie?" he asked him. "Gee I wonder," Jesse said sarcastically, "maybe because.." "Well I better get going." Brennan interrupted quickly. "Night!" he shouted and ran to met Shal.  
  
"What took you?!" she asked him impatiently. "Uh, nothing!" he said cheerfully. "Lets just, go." They got in the car and drove out of Sanctuary.  
  
They were driving for about ten minutes when the car stalled. "What happen?" Shalimar asked Brennan, almost sounding nervous. "I'm sure its nothing." He told her. "Besides, I got this." He flared up a tesla coil and smiled proudly. "That's wonderful, now lets how quickly you can get us moving."  
  
He threw her a 'no problem' glance and stepped out of the car. As he shut his door a unfamiliar man dressed in all black approached him. "Can I help you?" Brennan asked, but the man was silent. "Hello?" he asked not sure if the man could hear him.  
  
From inside the car Shalimar watched closely to make sure everything was ok. Because of the heavy darkness Brennan could not see the man's face. Shalimar flashed her eyes from inside the car and saw the man as an older man, probably around forty with light air and medium eyes.  
  
She couldn't be exactly sure of the color because her feral sight appeared only as different shades of yellow. Feeling insecure she continued to stare at the man and reached her arm behind her to open her door.  
  
She slowly and quietly opened the door, careful not to be noticed by either of the two men. As she stepped out of the car, she was caught off balance and fell into the arms of a man. Before she could react he silently injected her in the neck with a sedative which immediately made all her muscles weaken greatly.  
  
She tried to call out to Brennan, but not even a moan escaped her lips. Meanwhile the man got face to face with Brennan and cocked his head to the side. "Who are you and what do you want?" Brennan spat at him cruelly.  
  
The man chuckled and Brennan flared with anger. "Checked up on your girlfriend lately?" he asked but Brennan didn't fully understand. "What do you mean?" Brennan asked showing no signs of weakness. "Miss Fox. Have you checked up on her?" Brennan's throat went dry and he looked towards the car. Empty.  
  
He looked past and saw a silhouette of a man holding something up. 'Shalimar!' he thought and turned back to the man. As he turned, however, he was greeted by a hard blow to the face knocking him unconscious. 


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter Two: Confusion  
  
When Brennan woke up he found himself on a cold, hard floor in a dimly lit room. He sat up quickly and grabbed his head in pain. He remembered what happened and immediately started to panic.  
  
'Shal!' he thought. 'I have to find her!' he looked around the small room and found an unconscious body on the ground. "Shal! Is that you?" he whispered. The body groaned. "Shalimar?" he asked once again. He crawled over to her and found that is in fact was his feral friend.  
  
"Shal, are you alright?" he asked nervously. She blinked a couple times and energy seemed to be restored to her. "Brennan?" she asked with a slight smile. The elemental nodded and grinned.  
  
"The guy he injected me with some sort of wearying drug that made it impossible to move and speak." Shalimar informed him. Brennan frowned and was filled with guilt.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shal." He said miserably. "Its not your fault Bren." She told him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "We gotta get outta here." Brennan told her. "I know." She replied stroking his hair. "I know."  
  
***Later at Sanctuary*** "I need everyone in the lab immediately." Adam said plainly. "Is there such thing as sleeping in around here?" Jesse complained forcing himself outta bed.  
  
"Be there in a sec." Jesse yawned into him comm. ring. "We're coming Adam." Emma told him. Emma was already in the lab when Jesse staggered in and looked at Adam tiredly.  
  
"Where's Brennan and Shal?" he asked with another yawn. Adam waited for a second before lifting his comm. "Brennan? Shalimar?" he asked and waited for an answer. "I'm going to get coffee." Jesse announced and dragged himself to the kitchen.  
  
When no one answered Adam's call, he looked the slightest bit concerned. "Emma, go check their rooms. They're probably still sleeping." The psyonic smiled politely and answered, "You got it."  
  
A minute later Jesse returned to the lab and heard Emma report to Adam. "Adam, they're not in their rooms. I don't know where else they could be." Adam sighed and instructed Emma to return to the lab. Adam sat himself in front of the computer and found that his two fighting team members had disabled their rings.  
  
The genetic genius rested his elbow on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He returned his attention to the computer and searched for the car which Brennan had taken last night.  
  
"You two." He said turning around in his chair. "Take the Helix here," he motioned to a road about twelve miles from Sanctuary on the monitor. "and see what you can find. That's where their car should be." Jesse nodded at Emma and they headed out to find their friends.  
  
***Somewhere else*** "They have to be GSA." Brennan told Shalimar rubbing the subdermal governor on the back of his neck. "I don't know." She said. "I don't think so." "Shal, they have subdermal governors! They are GSA." He told her.  
  
"Maybe the GSA wasn't the only ones with governors." She suggested. Brennan shook his head but wondered if she was right. "Well, whoever they are, know too much about Mutant X already." Shalimar said looking at her bare right ring finger.  
  
"How are we gonna get outta this?" she asked worried. "Don't worry Shal." Brennan tried to comfort her. "If we don't find a way out, Adam will get us out. He always does, right?" Shalimar considered this for a moment then said, "But what if he doesn't? They're most likely to use us to find Sanctuary. Even if they don't break us, they'll probably torture us and kill us!" Shalimar said almost screaming.  
  
Brennan was going to protest, but he knew she was right. They sat in silence for a few minutes until someone entered their room. Brennan started to walk forward but the man stopped him. "I wouldn't do that." He said smirking.  
  
Brennan ignored his warning and continued to walk towards the man. The man took out a small metal rectangular object and flipped it open. As he pressed the button, Brennan collapsed and screamed in pain. "Stop!" Shalimar yelled, and the man obeyed.  
  
Shalimar rushed to Brennan's side and stroked his check with her hand. "I warned you." The man said to Brennan with another smirk. "What do you want with us?" Brennan asked cruelly.  
  
"Oh I think you know Mr. Mulwray." The man said teasingly. "Let me guess, you're working for Eckart." Brennan said while returning to a sitting position. "Oh no, no, no." he replied. "Not for Mason Eckart."  
  
"Then who?" Brennan asked sternly. The ugly man chuckled lightly and said, "Like I would tell you." With that the man walked away with not even a glance back.  
  
(this 'reply to the reviewers' idea isn't mine. it belongs to Jenn11. I thought it was a great idea so I wanted to do it also.) Katianna: I didn't quite understand your review. lol. But I'm glad you reviewed, so thanks!  
  
sage360: Thanks soooo much and please review on this chapter too!  
  
Puma4: thanks for the review and the idea! I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!  
  
canadian-chic14: thank you as well! I really enjoy reviews, they help me a lot!  
  
lornein: ok! I will! Just for you! thanks for the review, please keep 'em coming!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: well maybe they will eventually. But for now, hmmmm. guess you'll have to read and find out! Thank you so much for the review! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter Three: The Promise  
  
"Jesse, have you found anything?" Emma asked returning to the car. "Nothing. You?" Jesse asked hopefully. "No. I hope they're alright." Emma was getting nervous. "Jesse, you don't think the GSA had anything to do with this do you." The molecular thought for a moment before said, "I don't know. Its possible, but I doubt it."  
  
There was a silence in which Jesse was lost in deep thought. When he realized the long silence he looked over at Emma. Something wasn't right. "Emma?" he called. "Emma, are you ok?" he was getting worried that she wasn't answering him.  
  
***In Emma's head*** "Brennan? Shalimar?" Emma called to them. "Emma? Is that you?" Shalimar asked. "Are you ok? Where are you? What happened?" Emma asked rapidly. "Slow down Emma." Brennan told her. "We know just about as much as you."  
  
***Back to the car scene*** Emma was being shaken madly by Jesse. "Emma!" he screamed so loud it hurt her ears. "What are you doing Jes?" she asked forcefully. He gave her the strangest look and said nothing.  
  
After a while Jesse spoke up, "You connected with them didn't you?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "So what happen? Where are they?" he said louder. "I don't know. They don't know." The psyonic replied solemnly.  
  
***Somewhere else*** The two missing members of Mutant X were sitting in silence as the door to their room opened once again. This time, however, it was a different man that came through. He seemed to be carrying a tray of some sort and walked slowly over to the prisoners.  
  
"Sorry about Joe earlier." He said referring to the first man to come in there. "He doesn't like people very much." Brennan and Shalimar still didn't say anything so the man went on. "I brought you some dinner." He said strangely.  
  
He set the tray down by them and stood there for a while. Shalimar looked at the tray and so did Brennan. It was obvious that whatever it was didn't look edible.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked slightly nervous. "Yeah. How about some answers." Brennan replied with an attitude. The man sighed and said nothing. "First off," Brennan started, "where are we, why are we here, who are you, who do you work for, and what do you want with us?" the feisty elemental asked with a smirk. The man just laughed.  
  
Maybe he wasn't any better than 'Joe.' "You're somewhere, for a reason, I'm someone, I would never tell you who I worked for, and we want you for a very special reason." "To find the location of Sanctuary?" Brennan asked sarcastically. "You know you'll never get that out of us."  
  
The man started laughing once again. "That's not what we want." He said plainly. "Then what do you want?" Shalimar asked finally speaking up. The man smiled before replying.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. We're recruiting mutants. For studying." He said. "And what exactly are you looking for?" the feral asked him. "Ways in which to destroy all of you." he said simply.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar exchanged 'yeah right' looks and looked back at the stranger. "And we're your genie pigs?" Brennan asked almost laughing. "Not as stupid as you look, eh?" the man commented. Brennan laughed aloud. "You're not gonna gets us that easily, you know." "Trust me, Mr. Mulwray, it's a lot easier than you think."  
  
bri: thanks so much! I hope this was soon enough for you!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: well, you still don't know who they work for! lol! Maybe you'll find out, eventually! Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
ace: thank you so much! Just wait, you may just get what you want! Thanks for the suggestion and always, the review!  
  
canadian-chic14: thanks, they'll get together eventually (I think). lol. I hope this was quick enough for you!  
  
ItalianchiKE: thank you! thank you! they were playing euchre (you-cur). It's a card game. Kinda confusing to explain, but it's a card game!  
  
Jenn11: thank you as well! and thanks for the idea! Hope you don't mind me using it! I just liked it a lot and I wanted to use it! Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter Four: Information

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter Four: Information  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were really getting bored with nothing to do in this strange place, so they decided to spar. "Want me to go easy on you?" Shalimar teased. Brennan laughed. "I could still beat you if you were trying your hardest." He commented.  
  
Shalimar gave him a smirk and jumped into the air. She did a simple air kick, which Brennan easily avoided. "Come on Shal, you can do better than that!" Brennan said laughing.  
  
Shalimar growled quietly and crouch-kicked. Brennan jumped and returned it with a side punch to her right side. The feral blocked his blow and returned it with her own. They continued this routine for sometime until the door opened once again.  
  
Shalimar immediately looked over, which Brennan saw as the opportunity to trip her. It worked and his opponent fell to the floor. "Brennan!" she said while he laughed. Shalimar hit him playfully on his upper arm and the two directed their attention to the visitors.  
  
"Can we help you?" Brennan asked evening out his breathing. "Only by cooperating." The first man said. "Time to be lab rats?" Shalimar asked the two men. "I guess you could say that." Replied the second man.  
  
The elemental and feral looked at each other and said in unison, "I don't think so." Brennan engaged with the first guy, as Shalimar went for the second one. They were quite easy to beat seeing as they were neither mutant nor strong.  
  
The two team members took them down quickly and made sure they were unconscious. "Lets go!" Brennan shouted and they took off towards the door. Before they reached it, however, the same man from before came down.  
  
"The one time it might actually be unlocked!" Shalimar complained. "I see you took care of my messengers." He said looking at the two unconscious men lying on the floor. "Your next." Brennan said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't count on it." The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a single remote. 'Here we go.' Brennan thought just before he collapsed in pain. Shalimar flashed her eyes fuming and launched herself at the grinning man.  
  
The remote flew from his hand and Shalimar grabbed it immediately. She pressed the second button and her friend relaxed. Before she could react, the other man had tackled her to the ground.  
  
Brennan became furious and ripped the man off Shalimar. He punched a hard blow to the man's face instantly leaving him with a bloody nose and a cut lip. The still enraged elemental then punched his foe hard in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.  
  
As the man landed against the opposite wall Shalimar's governor remote fell slipped out of the man's pocket. Brennan quickly retrieved it and disengaged Shal's governor. Shalimar did the same for Brennan and they were out the unlocked door before they knew it.  
  
***Over at Sanctuary*** "Adam!" Emma called running out of her room. "Emma what's wrong?" Jesse asked as he passed her in the hall. "Nothing, I just got a hit off of Brennan and Shalimar. Come on!" Jesse ran after her as she found Adam.  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar are fine. I just got a hit off them and they disengaged their own governors. Adam, they're trying to escape but we need to go get them!" Emma said eagerly. "Emma slow down." Adam said.  
  
"We don't know where they are or whose holding them." "I can find out." Emma was obviously getting impatient. Adam nodded slowly. 'Its worth a try.' he thought and turned to Jesse. "Get the Helix ready, I'll meet you two in there in a minute."  
  
The younger members of Mutant X raced to the Double Helix and fired it up. "Ready when you are Adam." Jesse called into his right ring finger. Adam touched off the monitor he was working on and jogged towards the Helix.  
  
***Someplace*** "How are we gonna get out of here?" Shalimar shouted over all the back round noise. It sounded as if there were ten helicopters hovering over the building. "This way!" Brennan called back and motioned her to follow him.  
  
He had no idea where he was going, but it lead to somewhere and that somewhere might lead out. They ran down a long corridor into a quieter room. The room was filled with computers and obvious high technology.  
  
"Whoa, what is this place?" Shal asked looking around. "Must be some kind of record room." Brennan said studying one of the monitors. "Hey, get on a computer. Maybe we can find out some information."  
  
The two sat down on different computers and started looking for anything. A building map, the destruction plans, where they were anything they could find to help them. "Brennan, take a look at this." Shalimar said staring into her computer. "What does that mean?" She asked.  
  
Brennan was silent for a moment before concluding. "They were trying to make something like an EMP for killing all the mutants of the world without harming any non-mutants." He said. "They thought they could use our DNA to format this weapon to seek out and destroy mutants." He looked at Shalimar who had a slightly nervous look on her face.  
  
He wanted to reassure her but he could only continue. "They wanted to make a miniature model and test it on us." They were both silent. "Keep looking." Brennan urged Shalimar. "We have to find a way to get out of here."  
  
Shado-Fox: lol. nice catch! :D thanks for the review and I hope this was quickly enough.  
  
Jenn11: thanks! I know you want to know who they are, and don't worry, you'll find out. Probably. he he! No promises! Thanks for the review!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: lol! sorry you don't know who yet! Maybe next chapter! lol! glad you like it though!  
  
Molecular Psionic: thank you and I hope this was soon enough!  
  
lornein: thank you! :D I'm keeping going! (not sure if that made sense, but you know what I'm trying to say)  
  
Victoria Hysink: glad you like it! Thanks for the review! please review again!  
  
Puma4: yes, inless they are invisible. However, it would take along time to kill all the mutants in the world with guns and knifes, don't you think? I hope this chapter helped explain it more! Thanks for the review and the question! :D 


	5. Chapter Five: Escape

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter Five: Escape  
  
The Double Helix was on autopilot and flying steadily. Jesse looked over at Adam who spun around in his chair and faced Emma. "Are you ready?" he asked calmly. Emma looked from Jesse to Adam and then at the floor.  
  
She exhaled slowly and nodded. "Okay, Emma. Connect with Brennan and Shalimar and ask them where they are." She nodded again and closed her eyes. Her eyes remained closed for sometime in which Jesse watched intently.  
  
***In Emma's head*** "Are you guys there?" Emma asked quietly. "Yeah we're here." Brennan replied, "What's wrong?" Emma smiled to herself and said, "Nothing, thankfully. Its just I thought you guys could use our help in escaping."  
  
Shalimar laughed. "Yeah figure out where we are a project a mental building map." Brennan laughed too and Emma was silent. "You still don't know where you are?" she said a little more meanly then she intended to.  
  
"No," Brennan said slowly. "We were trying to figure that out until you interrupted us!" He almost mentally shouted. "Sorry!" Emma said snobbishly. "Just ask us in about five to ten minutes." Shalimar said trying not to upset anyone and get in a mental argument. Emma obviously agreed and left their heads.  
  
***In the Helix*** Emma returned to normal and looked extremely aggravated. "What did you get?" Jesse asked so fast she barely understood his question. Emma shot him an annoyed look and turned to Adam.  
  
"Nothing." She said shortly. "Brennan's being an." "Emma!" Adam said in a slightly raised tone. "and Shalimar wasn't much help either." Emma finished.  
  
"They don't know where they are yet?" Jesse asked butting in. "They're supposedly trying to figure that out." Emma said cooling down a bit. "I'm supposed to check back in a few minutes."  
  
***The place which is owned by the people, who no one knows who they are, that are holing Brennan and Shalimar hostage, even though they kinda broke out already***  
  
"Well, I found a building map, but I don't know how much it will help." Shalimar said looking at her computer screen. "What?" Brennan asked almost tripping over his chair getting up.  
  
"That thing will get us out of here!" He cried. He looked over her shoulder at the map and pointed to the exit. "Now there's the exit so all we have to do is." he trailed off. "Is?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Oh." Brennan said realizing what she meant by 'how much it will help.' "Hang on." Brennan said walking towards the door. He opened the door to the deserted hallway and looked around.  
  
He looked on both sides of the door way and on the other side of the door before returning to Shalimar's side. "We're here." Brennan said pointing to a square on the screen. "The research and data room." He swallowed before continuing.  
  
"We leave here go to the left, take that hall all the way down, turn left again and go straight out the door." The elemental said smiling. They looked at each other and smiled. There was only a small space between their faces and they noticed this immediately.  
  
They slowly began to close the gap coming closer to each other. When they were less than one inch apart, they heard a voice. "Did you find out where you are yet?" Emma asked from inside their heads.  
  
Both Shalimar and Brennan laughed and broke apart. "Hey, I thought you were trying to find a way out." Emma said reading their feelings. "Which we did." Brennan said still laughing a bit.  
  
"Well then, stop screwing around and get out so we can come pick you up!" Emma said cheerfully. "You got it." Brennan said right before Emma left. "Shall we save that for later?" Brennan asked.  
  
Shalimar smiled and put her hands around his neck. "No way." She said pulling his head down. He positioned his hands around her waist and pulled her gently towards him.  
  
***Somewhere in the sky where the Double Helix is flying*** Emma started laughing hysterically and almost fell out of her chair. "Whoa!" Jesse said jumping to keep Emma up.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked wondering if she had gone mad. "I came at the perfect time!" Emma said laughing. She tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't. Jesse looked over at Adam and Adam smiled. "I don't think they would like you laughing at them."  
  
Adam said after figuring out why Emma was laughing. "I know," Emma said calming down. "But it was hilarious!" she struggled to keep herself under control. Jesse looked confused so Adam changed the subject.  
  
"So did they find out where they are?" he asked. "They found a map, they'll be out soon and I'll connect with them then." Adam nodded and Emma smiled refraining herself from laughing.  
  
***The one place*** Brennan and Shalimar ran through the exit doors and stopped as they came outside. "Where are we?" Shalimar asked looking around. Neither of them expected to know exactly where they were, but they didn't expect this.  
  
All around there was sick bluish looking grass, and tons of trees. There as barley twenty feet of grass before a huge forest of trees. The trees must have been all around 100ft. and towered over the two mutants. There was a bitter cold breeze that hit them not so pleasantly.  
  
"Guess there's only one way to get out of here." Brennan said looking straight into the forest. Shalimar flashed her eyes and looked around. Nothing. Not even the smallest animal. 'Strange.' She thought before returning to her normal vision. "Ok." She said. "All clear."  
  
With that Brennan led Shalimar into the forest to start their actually escape.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. It was almost done on Saturday but I had to add a few things! Hope you liked it though! Sorry I didn't tell who they were yet. I'll try to work that in at some point. Sorry if its driving you mad. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! Thanks as always for the reviews! :D  
  
Shado-Fox: Thanks and sorry about the short chapters! I can't think that much for one chapter!  
  
Jenn11: Thank you so much! :D sorry I didn't tell who yet. I forgot! lol! Maybe next time?  
  
Puma4: Thanks! Glad I could clear that up for you! My pleasure! :D please ask if you have anymore questions!  
  
Dictionary: thank you, and I did continue! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
sage360: he he! I think you meant fast rather than fasrt, but thanks a lot! :D I really appreciate the review, and I like your 'M-X 4-ever!' nifty! :D 


	6. Chapter Six: Ideas

Sorry this chapter took so long! I started another fic and I had writers block on this one.  
  
There should only be one or two chapters left.  
  
Suggestions, question, comments, and reviews are all more than welcome! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter Six: Ideas  
  
"Find out where you guys are yet?" Emma asked silently. As she waited, there was no response. "Brennan?" she waited. "Shalimar?" "We uh," Shalimar started. "Don't exactly know yet." She finished oddly.  
  
"You're still inside?" the telempath questioned. "No Emma." Brennan answered. "We just don't know where we are." There was silence for a moment before Emma asked, "What does it look like?"  
  
"We're in the middle of woods somewhere." Shalimar said. "Its strange. There's no sign of life anywhere, besides me and Brennan." Emma thought for a second then said, "I'll connect with you two later. Be careful." With that she left their heads and returned to the Helix.  
  
***In the Double Helix*** Jesse was staring at Emma and she smiled at him. 'Wow.' He thought. 'What an amazing smile.' Emma read his feelings clearly and immediately got butterflies in her stomach. 'He likes my smile!' she almost said out loud.  
  
"So," Adam said breaking the connection between Jesse and Emma. "Did you find anything yet?" Emma unwillingly tore her eyes from Jesse and looked at Adam. "What? Oh, no. They're out," she glanced at Jesse, "but they aren't sure where they are."  
  
"Did they describe what it looked like?" Jesse asked glad to see Emma face him again. "Woods." She said simply, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"There are woods all around wherever they are, but there's no animals in the woods." Jesse looked at Adam and saw an odd look on his face. "What is it?" Emma and Jesse asked in unison. Adam didn't say anything at first but after a while decided to tell them. "I think I might know where they are." He said quieter than usual.  
  
"Where?" Jesse asked almost stuttering. Adam was silent again and the suspicion in Emma and Jesse rose greatly. Adam started typing on the computer and found what he was looking for.  
  
"Okay, head over to this institution." Adam said pointing to the screen. "The Harkenhide Research Center." Jesse read from the screen. "I'm on it."  
  
***In the woods by what Adam thinks is the Harkenhide Research Center*** "These woods just don't end!" Brennan complained. "Oh stop being a baby." Shalimar laughed at the elemental. "I'm not!" Brennan protested. "I'm just sick of hiking out here."  
  
Shalimar eyed him playfully. "Sure." She said. Brennan threw her an aggravated look and Shalimar couldn't help but laugh. After a moment of awkward silence Emma entered their heads and stated, "Adam thinks he knows where you guys are."  
  
"Good." Brennan said. "Because I'm sick of it out here." Shalimar rolled her eyes before asking, "Where are we?" Emma thought for a second. "The Harken-something Center. Adam hasn't told us anything about it yet."  
  
"Go figure." Brennan said sarcastically. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked. "Get us the hell out of here!" "Alright!" Emma laughed. "I'll see what I can do." With that she left and all was silent again.  
  
***The Helix*** "They still doing alright?" Adam asked seeing Emma return to her normal self. "Yeah they're fine." She half lied.  
  
After probably ten minutes of silent flying, the team arrived in an odd looking area. "Adam," Jesse called. "I think we're there." Adam got up and glanced out the windshield. "This is it." Adam whispered. There were trees in all directions further than they could all see.  
  
'Whoa!' Jesse thought. 'That's a lot of trees.' "Yeah it is Jes." Emma said after reading him. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Emma smiled and the two shared a happy moment. The good thoughts were penetrated when Adam told them to look around for a building. 'Back to business.' Jesse thought unhappily.  
  
After five minutes of looking for the building, Jesse gave up. "Adam, there's no buildings anywhere!" he complained. "All there was besides trees was a patch of grass. Unnatural looking grass at that." He looked to Adam for a response.  
  
"Jes, nothing in forest looks natural." Emma informed him. "Tru-" Jesse started, but Adam cut him off. "Wait! There's a patch of grass? Where?!" Jesse and Emma looked at each other. 'Adam's losing his mind!' They both thought.  
  
"Right there." Jesse said pointing at the grass. "Okay Jesse." Adam said. "Leave the Helix hovering right here. Emma, connect with Brennan and Shalimar and have them somehow show us where they are." Emma nodded.  
  
***In Emma's, Brennan's and Shalimar's heads*** "Adam needs you guys to show us where your at. Figure out a way to do that. Gotta go." Emma said fast an left.  
  
***Down below in the woods beneath the Helix*** "How we gonna do that?" Shalimar asked figuring she couldn't jump higher than the huge trees. Brennan smiled. "I got an idea."  
  
Shado-Fox: sorry this update took so long! now you know where they are! :D thanks for the review!  
  
lornein: thanks! :D Sorry, I know this wasn't soon at all! So very sorry!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: no its not normal, lol! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I know I took forever! Thanks so much though! Glad you liked that part! :D  
  
Jenn11: thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D And SORRY! For not updating sooner!  
  
canadian-chic14: thanks! And I'm soooooo sorry for taking forever to update! Please forgive me! I second the Bren/Shal. Thanks for the support! :D  
  
Jesse's Angel: Thanks! :D Glad you like it!  
  
feral-elemental5: thanks a lot! Sorry for taking forever! There will be one more after this. Possibly two. Thanks for the review! :D  
  
Rouge 559: I did get your review in my e-mail! :D I know how computers can be! Thanks a lot for the review, and sorry for taking so long to update! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The End

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
I know its been a while and I'm sorry. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. If you couldn't tell by the title, this is the last chapter. Enjoy! (Don't forget to review!) :D  
  
I only got two reviews last chapter! ( PLEASE review!  
  
Chapter Seven: The End  
  
Shalimar eyed him curiously. Before she could say anything, Brennan looked as his hands and thrusted them towards the ground. Shalimar stepped back as Brennan ascended into the air. He looked around, and almost immediately spotted the Double Helix.  
  
***Inside the Helix*** "There he is!" Jesse said excitedly. "Good, Jes." Adam said. Get as close as you can. I don't know how high he can go." Jesse nodded and flew the Helix to the top of the trees.  
  
"Alright." Brennan said landing. "Time to go." With that he embraced Shalimar tightly. Instead of just taking off, they stood there for a while. "Okay." Brennan said finally. "Ready." Shal nodded and smiled. "Hang on." He told her before lifting them off the ground.  
  
"Opening the hatch." Jesse announced. Brennan leveled with the Helix and landed hard. He fell on his back, and Shalimar on him. They both smiled. Laughter rang out within the aircraft and Jesse closed the hatch.  
  
"Glad to see you two are ok." Emma commented as the Double Helix took off. "We still have to stop them." Shalimar said to Brennan, her smile fading. "From what?" Emma asked. The feral and elemental filled in the rest on the trip back to Sanctuary.  
  
"Okay." Adam said after entering their home. "We'll figure out a plan," he motioned to Emma and Jesse. "And you two get some rest." The team obeyed and Adam got to work.  
  
A few hours later, Brennan was awoken by a voice. "Brennan? You still alive in there?" Brennan blinked his eyes open and saw himself staring at a beautiful feral. "Yeah." He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Come on." Shalimar said. "Adam needs us." Brennan was still tired and replied with a groan. "Oh stop complaining!" Shalimar commanded and stuck out her hands to help him up.  
  
"Well rested?" Adam asked Brennan stumbled into the lab behind Shalimar. "Not enough." Brennan complained with a yawn. "You'll get caught up later." Adam said. "But for now, we have a mission. Jesse?"  
  
The molecular nodded in acknowledgment. "First, here are your new comm. link rings." He handed Shalimar hers, then Brennan his. "As for the mission, well, here we go. We will fly the Helix back to Harkenhide and you two will go back in."  
  
Jesse indicated towards Shal and Brennan. "There's a reactor core located in the center of the basement. Shalimar will distract anyone if necessary and Brennan will send as big as an electric shock at the core as possible." Jesse paused.  
  
"That should set of the self destruct mechanism which will cause the basement to explode. The whole place will soon be nothing but ashes." Jesse finished proudly.  
  
Terror quickly spread over Shalimar's face. Brennan noticed and winked at her. "Don't worry." He whispered. "We'll be out of there before the fire even starts." He gave a reassuring smile, but Shal couldn't smile back. 'I hope so.' She thought.  
  
"So," Emma said. "Whenever you two are ready." "If we don't leave now, I'm gonna fall asleep." Brennan stated. "Lets go." Adam said as they headed for the Helix.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar descended slowly into the trees. "You're going to be fine." Brennan said after landing. "I know." Shalimar said quietly. The two headed through the fake trees to the cloaked building.  
  
"We're entering the building." Brennan reported to the remaining team in the Helix. "We see you." Emma answered looking over Jesse's shoulder to the computer. Brennan entered the building first followed cautiously by Shalimar. "This hall's clear." He said softly.  
  
"Do you sense anyone?" "Not close." Shalimar replied, but checked again just in case. Brennan approached a sign. "This way to the basement." He said signaling. As they approached they came across a number of workers, but took care of them almost instantly.  
  
"Here we are." Brennan said opening the door to the basement. As they finished going down the steps, they saw the core. "This is it. Are you ready?" Brennan asked concerned about his 'friend.' "Never." Shalimar said. "Just go."  
  
Brennan slowly brought his hands together and circled them around each other, until the charge was as large as possible. He shot it at the core and turned to Shal. "Lets get out of here." They ran up the stairs and onto the main floor.  
  
Before they could get far, they heard a huge explosion. Screams rang out and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The building caught on fire right in front of Shalimar, but behind Brennan. "Shal!" he called to her on the other side of the flames. "Brennan! Help me!" She screamed, more terrified then ever before. "I'm coming!" Brennan yelled, and thrusted himself through the wall of fire.  
  
He landed safely on the other side and grabbed Shalimar quickly. "Brennan, we won't make it." She said feeling the heat on her face. "Yes we will!" Brennan cried as the fire started to enclose them.  
  
Brennan threw his arm down, but they didn't move. He tried again, but no luck. "My powers aren't working!" he shouted. Shalimar looked in horror at the man she loved, the flamed reflecting on her face.  
  
"Here." Brennan called picking her up. "I'm going to throw you through. Run. Just run. Get to the Helix, I'll be right behind you." "No!" She yelled but it was too late. She landed on the other side minorly burned.  
  
"Brennan!" she called turning around. "Just go!" he yelled. "Come on Shal!" Jesse told her from her comm. ring. Shalimar reluctantly turned and ran, believing this was all just a bad dream.  
  
When she made it outside, the Helix landed right in front of her. She ran in but turned around. "Brennan!" she yelled again. "No Shalimar!" Adam called holding her from running. "Brennan!" she screamed tears flowing from her checks. The Double Helix lifted of just as the build suffered a final explosion.  
  
THE END!  
  
Thanks to all of you for all your support! In a few days I will post a final thanks to all who review on this chapter. Thanks again!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm very thankful for my TWO reviews. lol. Sorry but just have to let everyone else know that I NEED reviews! Anyway thanks a bunch and hope you like this chapter too! Sorry it took so long! I know you won't forget to review! :D  
  
Jenn11: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Sorry it took a while! Hope you like this one! It was fun to write. hope you will review again! :D I appreciate it! 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X. Or the characters. Storyline is mine. Blah Blah. Have a nice day!  
  
Since you all demanded a different ending, here you go! Hope this satisfies you better! Don't forget to review! (or I will have done this for nothing!!!)  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Shalimar?" Adam asked knocking on her door. "Come on Shal, its been three days and you haven't came out of your room." He paused hoping for a response. "Please come out. At least eat something." The older man begged.  
  
"Nothing." Adam said turning to the younger man next to him. "Shal." Jesse called. "Shal, please come out. We need you." He sobbed.  
  
"Just go in and get her. Or simply check on her." Adam told Jesse. "No Adam, I won't do that to her." The molecular said and turned to leave.  
  
There was heavy silence upon the group as the threesome ate dinner. "What do we do now Adam?" Jesse asked breaking the silence. "Just continue on I guess. I have a couple that want to go into the underground. We'll start there. I'll send you two out tomorrow." Adam said looking from Jesse to Emma.  
  
"What?" Emma asked in a slightly raised tone. "Is tomorrow not good?" Adam asked confused. "You're not going to give us any time off after what we've all just been through? Not even Shal?" Emma questioned him.  
  
"Shalimar is getting some time off because she won't come out of her room. You two can handle yourselves." He stated. "I don't believe you!" Emma yelled standing up. "No Adam. I won't do it!" she yelled again, this time in tears, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Emma!" Jesse called after her. "Emma!" he threw his fork down and ran after her. Adam sighed and cleared the small table.  
  
Two days later, everything was the same. Shalimar locked herself in her room, Jesse and Emma were inseparable, and Adam was successfully hiding his emotions. That night, however, after everyone else was asleep, Shalimar slowly unlocked her door.  
  
She carefully opened her door and snuck out without a sound. She used her feral senses to figure out everyone was in their rooms and fast asleep. 'Wait.' She thought sensing someone not in their room. She kept her guard up.  
  
Shalimar crept around Sanctuary in search of the alert being. She jumped on the stairs and peered down at someone. 'Adam?' she thought. 'Is that him?' It was hard to tell. 'No. No, it's not Adam. Then who is it? Not Emma. Jesse? Maybe. Who else could it be?'  
  
The feral's eyes were glowing yellow in the dark "Whoa!" The man said looking up at her. "Dang Shal, you scared me." he said. "Sorry Jesse." Shalimar said and landed in front of him. "Jesse?" He asked. Shalimar's eyes widened as she gasped.  
  
"Brennan?" He smiled. "Brennan!" She cried and jumped into his arms. "I thought you were dead!" she said tears flowing down her checks. They stared at each other for a moment until Brennan pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Where were you?" Shalimar asked after breaking apart. "Hospital." The elemental said quietly. "Did you get hurt? Are you ok?" She asked sacred. "No. I'm fine." He lied. "How did you get out?" She asked. "I don't know. There was an explosion and my powers kicked in again and somehow I managed to survive." He finished with a smile.  
  
There was a short pause in which the two remained staring. "I love you Shal." Brennan said solemnly. "I love you too." She said smiling. They exchanged another fervent kiss and went to wake the others hand in hand.  
  
THE END! (this time for real)  
  
Jenn11: Maybe you didn't ask for an epilogue, but I had to write one because everyone else wanted one. Thanks for the review though. I have updated Altered Past, so check that out if you want! :D Thanks for your continuing support! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: it's not that you've only reviewed twice, it was that I only got two reviews on chapter six at the time. You and Jenn11 were the only ones that reviewed that chapter. Well now I have one more review on that chapter by Laily. Anyway, hope this is good enough for you! :D Thanks for your continuing support! please review on this! :D  
  
TML: hope this was good enough! Thanks for the review! :D Please do again! :D  
  
Hyper maniac: ok, ok. This was for you! Hope this is better! :D Thanks for the review! Please continue to do so! :D  
  
ItalianchikE: you asked for it, you got it. this is the real ending (unless no one likes it!) but hopefully this story can be done with! lol! :D thanks for the review, and hopefully a future review! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A Late Chapter Six Review-  
  
Laliy: Thanks a bunch for the comments! :D they mean a lot! Hope you will review on chapter seven and this! :D 


	9. A Final Thanks

Just a final thanks to all those who reviewed Fear the Unfamiliar!  
  
Chapter One: Katianna  
sage360  
Puma4  
canadian-chic14  
lornein  
PeTiTeCaT  
Shado-Fox  
Dictionary  
  
Chapter Two: bri  
PeTiTeCaT  
ace  
canadian-chic14  
ItalianchiKE  
Jenn11  
Shado-Fox  
  
Chapter Three: Katianna  
Shado-Fox  
Jenn11  
PeTiTeCaT  
Telempath  
lornein  
Victoria Hysink  
Puma4  
  
Chapter Four: Shado-Fox  
Jenn11  
Puma4  
sage360  
  
Chapter Five: Shado-Fox  
lornein  
PeTiTeCaT  
Jenn11  
canadian-chic14  
Jesse's Angel  
feral-elemental5  
  
Chapter Six: PeTiTeCaT  
Jenn11  
Laily  
  
Chapter Seven: Jenn11  
PeTiTeCaT  
TML  
Hyper maniac  
ItalianchiKE  
  
Epilogue: blackpanther228  
PeTiTeCaT  
canadian_chic14  
ItalianchiKE  
PsionicGirl  
Jenn11  
  
And my 'reply to reviewers' thing:  
  
blackpanther2288: I'm sorry that you didn't like it. The reason Shal was confused about Brennan, was that she was tired, heartbroken, miserable, and her senses weren't operating at their normal pace. Again, sorry that you didn't like it!  
  
PeTiTeCaT: I couldn't kill Brennan! I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks for all your support and nice words! :D :D :D  
  
canadian_chic14: thanks a lot! I know how busy people can get! Thanks for this review though! Glad you liked the epilogue! :D :D :D  
  
ItalianchiKE: glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch! :D :D :D  
  
PsionicGirl: thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! :D :D :D  
  
Jenn11: thanks a lot for all your reviews on all my fics! Thanks for letting me steal your ideas too! Thanks for your continuing support! :D :D :D 


End file.
